Moonlight Wilderness
by Lunagarden
Summary: Yaoi RenoxYazoo. Mon premier du genre publié et un avant goût de mes vices les plus secrets Mouhahahaha! xD


Premier Yaoi que je publie et un avant goût de ce qui vous attend dans les chapitres à venir de ma fic principale ''Send Me An Angel''. Un petit OS qui ne suit pas la logique du jeu, ni du film. Juste un moment Yaoi entre mes deux personnages préférés. A lire avec modération, pas envie que vous baviez sur vos claviers lol.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final fantasy

* * *

**Moonlight Wilderness**

Reno revenait frustré de son travail. Tseng s'était arrangé pour lui coller de la paperasse à remplir, signer, photocopier, classer et envoyer dans les bureaux dit administratifs.

Il entra dans son appart, son seul havre de paix. Il pénétra dans sa chambre en rouspétant de plus belle. Sans remarquer la personne qui l'épiait, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et de tout cuir noir vêtu. En fait, non seulement son appartement était son unique refuge après une journée frustrante, mais aussi comme la personne qui habitait avec lui. Yazoo. Un des frères de Kadaj qui travaillaient en parallèle avec Turks.

Reno se débarrassant de sa veste, suivi de sa chemise.

- Putain j'y crois pas ! Manquait plus que Tseng me prenne pour sa secrétaire !

Ce fut qu'après quelques instants qu'il remarqua que Yazoo le regardait d'une drôle de façon.

- Quoi ?

Yazoo le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa en pleine bouche. Reno fut incapable de dire pourquoi il était en colère avant, en fait, il n'arrivait même plus à penser à rien. Quand Yazoo brisa le baiser, la chaleur de leurs souffles s'entremêlant, leurs regards brûlants de désir il était assez clair ce que les deux désiraient en ce moment même.

Yazoo lui murmurant sensuellement à l'oreille.

- On a quelque chose à terminer je crois.

Reno eut un petit rire et colla sa bouche à nouveau contre la sienne. Oh oui, il s'en rappelait. Une des choses cocasses d'avoir Yazoo près de lui, c'était les ''choses qu'ils avaient souvent à terminer''. La plus grande partie terminant au lit, sur le sofa ou même par terre. Ils n'étaient pas difficiles et encore s'était pas faute d'essayer dans la remise de l'étage où ils travaillaient.

Reno dézippa le long manteau en cuir noir de Yazoo et l'aida à s'en débarrasser, le débardeur, son pantalon et ses bottes en suivirent.

Tout en le conduisant au lit et le couchant, Reno lécha le cou gracieux de Yazoo, appréciant le gémissement qui s'échappait de sa petite bouche. Il sentait les doigts fins lui caresser les flancs, le dos et glisser dans ses cheveux. Il désirait l'argenté plus qu'autre chose, son seul but était de le faire sien, le marquer comme tel et de le satisfaire tout autant.

Le Turk rouquin descendit avec sa langue suivant la ligne de la clavicule et s'arrêta sur le petit téton rose saillant. Il sentit Yazoo frémir et gémir sous lui et y ajouta de la friction entre ses jambes sensuellement écartées. Il leva les yeux pour apprécier l'expression de plaisir de Yazoo. Il aimait le voir comme ça, les yeux entre-ouverts, ce magnifique regard brulant de désir, sa petite bouche entre-ouverte laissant échapper ces gémissements qui le rendaient fou.

Reno laissa le petit téton molesté par sa langue agile et descendit plus bas, trainant sa bouche et sa langue sur les abdos fermes, évita le petit nombril et lécha le long du membre érigé avant de le prendre dans son entier et effectuer de langoureux va-et-vient passionnés.

Un gémissement fervent s'échappa de la gorge de Yazoo et il ferma les yeux pour apprécier cette langue diaboliquement agile parcourir son corps. Reno avait cette capacité d'enflammer son corps rien qu'avec sa langue et ses mains. Il aimait son contact doux et passionné. Ses lèvres pulpeuses sur sa peau, le bout de sa langue dardant son membre avant de l'accueillir dans sa bouche… jamais il ne pensait que ce simple contact lui ferait tourner la tête jusqu'à le plonger dans un total tournis de plaisir. Il serra furieusement les draps sous lui et laissa ses lèvres évoquer le plaisir que Reno lui procurait.

Reno afficha un sourire satisfait et continua à procurer du plaisir à Yazoo, lui-même jouissant dans l'acte. Yazoo avait une saveur douce et sucrée, tout en lui avait cette saveur intoxicante qui lui faisait tourner les sens. Il tendit son bras et Yazoo accueilli ses doigts dans bouche et les lécha sensuellement.

Reno releva sa tête pour voir Yazoo lécher ses doigts et revint vers lui pour gouter à ses lèvres. Yazoo eut un gémissement plaintif mais il se fit taire par une bouche affamée et un profond baiser qui les laissa les deux pantelants. De sa main libre, il prit le lubrifiant sous l'oreiller et l'ouvrit. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, son propre sexe palpitait douloureusement sous le désir et des gouttes pré-éjaculatoires coulaient le long de son membre.

Il prit ses lèvres alors qu'il glissa ses doigts dans l'ouverture et le pénétra. Yazoo sursauta légèrement à l'introduction et écarta un peu plus ses jambes. Au deuxième doigt, il brisa le baiser, haletant et gémissant, pendant que Reno embrassait et léchait la peau fine de son cou.

Mais il arriva à un point où il ne pouvait plus attendre et voulait sentir cet homme en lui.

- Reno… Je te veux… tout de suite…Ah !

Reno venait d'effleurer ce petit point de nerfs à l'intérieur de lui produisant une série d'éclairs dans son champ de vision et une vague de plaisir dans son cerveau.

Si entendre les gémissements de Yazoo l'excitait, l'entendre geindre de cette façon c'était insupportable.

- Tu me rends dingue tu sais ?

Il prit à nouveau ses lèvres, en enduisant son sexe de lubrifiant et s'installa entre ses jambes sensuellement écartées.

Yazoo gémit dans sa bouche en sentant la pénétration et s'accommoda à fur à mesure que Reno s'introduisait en lui en profondeur. Il brisa le baiser et se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour étouffer un cri de douleur et plaisir et se força à se relaxer. Aux premiers va-et-vient, la douleur s'affaissa et donna place à un plaisir indéchiffrable. Il en voulait encore, il voulait que Reno le prenne en entier, le fasse atteindre cette phase où tout son corps explose de pur plaisir.

- Plus fort, Reno… !

Comment nier une telle supplique, surtout de la façon qu'elle a été formulé de ces lèvres tentatrices ? Encouragé par cette demande, il s'engagea à nouveau, plus fort, plus en profondeur et il savait quand il atteignait cet endroit particulier à l'intérieur de Yazoo par ses cris. Voir le désir et la luxure sur ce visage angélique était une vision digne d'orgasme. Il aimait ça.

Néanmoins il ralentit le rythme, se pencha et pris ses lèvres en un doux baiser, glissa ses doigts dans cette douce chevelure mercure et plongea son regard aigue-marine dans ce regard topaze verte.

- Mon ange…

- Reno…

Le baiser fut langoureux et doux, leurs corps en sueur se balançaient en une cadence régulière et passionnée, les deux travaillant pour atteindre le pic où le plaisir prend l'effet le plus vertigineux sur le cerveau.

Quand le baiser se brisa, le rythme s'accéléra. Ils étaient devenus plus rapides, plus profonds et quand Reno atteignit ce point à l'intérieur de Yazoo en plein élan, il le sentit venir sous lui. En plein orgasme Yazoo enfonça cruellement ses ongles dans son dos en criant son nom, son membre éjaculant sur son ventre et le torse en sueur du Turk.

Etre témoin de l'orgasme de Yazoo était toujours quelque chose qui ne cesserait de le surprendre et l'attendrir, mais plus que tout, rien que ça, l'aurait fait venir. Il lui a fallu rassembler de ce qui lui restait de santé mentale pour se laisser aller dans un rythme frénétique jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir et venir à l'intérieur de Yazoo en criant son nom avant de tomber sur celui-ci sous tout son poids.

Yazoo gémit en sentant la semence chaude en lui et caressa le dos de Reno pour calmer sa respiration. Ils demeurèrent un moment comme ça, pantelants et leurs cœurs battant la charge dans leurs poitrines.

Reno leva son visage et pris ses lèvres en un doux baiser en se retirant de cette caverne de chair et chaude. Il scella entre ses lèvres ce délicieux gémissement qui s'échappa de cette bouche tentatrice et enlaça Yazoo l'incitant à se coller à lui sur le flanc. Lorsque que le baiser se brisa, il se s'allongea sur le dos et Yazoo se reposa à demi-allongé sur lui, sa tête sur sa clavicule. Il sentit l'argenté enlacer ses doigts aux siens et sa respiration devenir régulière sur sa poitrine.

Au bout d'un moment, Yazoo se redressa un peu et pris ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime Reno. Je t'aime tellement.

Reno tout contre ses lèvres, chassant d'une main une mèche de cheveux de son merveilleux regard émeraude.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon ange. Et je veux te maintenir heureux comme ça, sinon plus…

Le baiser fut court mais doux. Quand Yazoo reposa sa tête et qu'il sentit son corps de relaxer contre lui, qu'il le sentait endormi dans son étreinte, il l'enlaça encore plus possessivement contre lui et ferma les yeux _''je veux te rendre heureux pour toujours…''_. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front et s'endormi à son tour.

* * *

Oui, je sais! Je sais! J'ai la vicieuse manie de faire court quand ça devient intéressant, mea culpa!

Mais comme je l'ai précisé au début, ceci n'est qu'un avant gôut de ce que vous réserve dans ma fic principale, alors prennez le mal en pacience et appréciez jusque-là. Vous ne le regreterez pas ;)

Please, laissez-moi un p'tit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir et qui sait je voue en ferais pas un autre tout aussi délicieusement concocté :)


End file.
